a little piece of heaven
by ChildOfTheMoon69
Summary: the very beginning of a swan queen love affair , Regina and Emma end up alone in a room,and emma figures out Regina's secret, intense smut!


First attempt at a Swanqueen fic,I hope you like it, it's a little longer than I intended so bare with me it'll be good ,I would appreciate if you give me your honest opinion,

The night was quiet and peaceful unlike most of Storybrooke's nights, as if the whole town was just put down by a sleeping curse, it was 2 am and no sound could be heard except for the crickets ,no lights except that one coming from Regina's bedroom window ,just like most nights Regina couldn't fight the insomnia, while the whole town indulged in a good night of sleep she found herself desperately looking for a distraction ,she couldn't get her mind to rest, she always struggled with that she always had to over analyze ,over think, over obsess about everything ,what did rumple mean when he said "you know dearie they say there's a thin line between love and hate consider yourself warned _see, that's the thing about love. It can come in the most unexpected places._ " what was he referring to? Did he know? Rumple wasn't a man who said things without purpose ,he specifically said that to her while pointing at Emma swan.

that night Regina kept going through that last incident in her head over and over again,her attempt to express her feelings backfired and Emma was still completely clueless ,the dawn was breaking ,and the lonely Regina sat up and began with her morning routines ,she took a long steamy shower, allowed herself to indulge in some little showerhead friction while her mind rapidly drifted to Emma's perfect pink lips it seemed that this woman was taking over her thoughts more and more every day, compelling her with those mesmerizing green eyes the long blond beautiful hair, the fair skin, even the sound of her voice was starting to replay in her ears over and over again, she got the almost satisfying release she needed oh so badly ,then hurried out and got dressed ,dropped Henry off at school and went on with her usual mayor duties.

Regina still thought she was in control up until Henry found her diary later that evening, although she kept it well hidden in her study, but the kid was smart and curious enough to find it, he started checking it as if he just found some long lost treasure , he knew he didn't have much time and he couldn't have his mom suspect anything so he just skipped till the last entry ,he heard his mom's car pull up at the drive way so he knew he had to put it back but something caught his eye "I failed at another attempt to show miss swan my genuine affection, instead I went back to my evil queen defensive ways " he immediately closed the diary put it back and rushed upstairs, he couldn't wrap his head around what he just saw ,he was right all along, she was the evil queen!, but she loved his mom? How could she? They couldn't stand each other! His line of thoughts was interrupted by a furious Regina, "Henry! Have you been in my study again?!" But she stood there frozen when she noticed the terrified look in his eyes ,his face showed both confusion and fear,

- "Henry honey what's wrong?" Her tone suddenly very genuine

-"you really are the evil queen aren't you!"

- "I thought we were past this Henry!" getting defensive again and moving out towards the door

- "it's okay! I discovered your secret you love Emma? I would have never guessed, you're really good at hiding it"

Regina suddenly felt something like an electric shock shoot up her spine, she tensed up ,as if his words brought her back to earth, she tried to keep her composure and her calm mask but simply failed Henry saw right through her .

- "Where did you hear that nonsense Henry!"

-I read it in your diary! When will you stop lying to me! I deserve to know the truth, if you love me as you keep saying then prove it and tell me the truth for once!

Regina realized at that moment that there's no escaping it, she didn't know how much of the truth Henry already knew ,how much of the diary did he really read , so she spent the whole night confessing the whole truth to him hoping that he would still want anything to do with her, she explained her broken past ,all her struggles, her overbearing mother, snow's betrayal, Daniel ,she never really opened up before, she secretly was dying for someone to listen,it was the longest she had ever seen her curious son speechless he listened very carefully and didn't seem repulsed by her evil, when she finished he anxiously asked

- "and Emma?"

-"what about her henry"

-" you love her?"

- "I… I d… ,I don't know ,I think I do"

- "you know she likes girls too she told me!"

Regina looked even more puzzled about how honest miss swan was with her son unlike her she didnt keep secrets from him ,she admired that about her.

Henry interrupted her thoughts again "so ? when will you tell her? Or maybe I will?"

Regina froze again! "Henry no! you have to promise to keep my secret ,you can't tell her yet ,I have to be the one to do it! " as she said those words she had a flashback to her young self years ago so in love and afraid that snow would expose her secret,she smiled at how times have changed but she's back here again,"in love" something she never thought was possible once more.

Henry genuinely noded with a smile on his face and rushed to hug his mom telling her "I promise! Thanks for finally trusting me with the truth!"

After the tender moment they shared,Regina left to her room her heart still warm from Henry's change of attitude ,yet still she couldn't tell if that was the best way to handle the situation.

*A couple of days later

Regina was wrapped up in her thoughts at her office when she was interrupted by a phone call

-"hello madam mayor, its sheriff swan"

-"oh hello miss swan what can I do for you?"

- "its Henry… the school just informed me there's been an accident"

-"is something wrong?"

-" I believe he's fine nothing major or that's what I've been told ,just be at the hospital they're bringing him in any minute now"

Regina rushed to the hospital filled with worry and anxiety, she looked anxiously for a familiar face among the chaos to find some answers, she turned around to find Emma with doctor whale so she headed towards them shouting "what happened! Where's henry ! why wasn't I informed first!what the hell is happening someone please tell me!"

Emma 's face was full of worry and pain,she took the mayor by the hand and told her to calm down, Regina responded to the tender gesture "miss swan where's our son?" Emma pulled herself together and gathered enough strength to tell her ,that he's in surgery ,that there's been an accident and the school bus flipped over , Regina heared those words and collapsed in Emma arms ,emma hugged her very tightly and slowly descended to the floor with her back against the wall for support ,her knees couldn't hold her anymore, she placed the sobbing mayor's head on her shoulder while the rest of Regina's body was placed between her legs her back supported by Emma's knee ,Emma rested her head against the wall and tightened her grip around the now shivering brunette ,tears were flowing from both of their eyes while Emma kept tightening her grip and saying he will be okay ,we will be okay, everything will be okay!

A few hours later and Regina was still tangeled up in Emma's arms waiting for an update from the doctor ,she felt like she belonged, every cell in her body longed for that kind of comfort for way too long, she lifted her head and looked straight into Emma's eyes and weakly thanked her ,Emma smiled as if she was seeing a whole new woman, not the same Regina that's been driving her insane ever since she got there, they shared a moment then they returned to their position, moments later the doctor approached them ,Mary Margret rushed to him , "how is he?" then looked at the two sleeping women on the floor holding each other with all that love, the doctor smiled and said " now that's a sight for the eye, wake them up its good news"

Regina woke up with a scare as if she just saw a nightmare, which awoke Emma as well, they looked at each other with confusion but the moment was immediately broken off by Mary Margret's excited squeal "he's gonna be okay! "

Both women stood up so fast that they got a head rush and almost crashed into each other,regina finally said with a shaky voice ,"is that true doctor? He's in no danger now? He will be okay?"

The doctor nodded excitedly "he's a fighter, he's passed the danger zone ,he will heal ,he just needs to recover for a week or two in the hospital but other than that he's one tough kid, you could see him shortly after his anesthesia wears off ,And I can arrange a room for you madam mayor to stay here at the hospital during his recovery."

Emma immediately interrupted "I want to stay too!"

-"im sorry sheriff we can only provide one room for the legal guardian"

Regina rapidly noticed the sudden sadness in Emma's eyes and realized that this was her shot at repaying the favor, that woman held her for hours while she cried like a child!

"Doctor you can arrange a room with two beds, she'll stay with me!"

The doctor nodded and left ,Leaving Emma and Regina rushing to see Henry ,the sight of him like that caused Emma to tear up a bit, but Regina squeezed her hand and looked at her with understanding eyes ,the two women sat and waited by his bed till he finally woke up

Emma smiled and tenderly touched his face,"Heyy kid how u feelin?"

"I've been better "

Both women laughed, Regina also reached for his face to move his hair away from his eyes, when their hands touched and they met each other's eyes and didnt break away till after Henry made his remark

-"Ooookaaaay, what am I missing here? You're not chocking each other?"

He looked at Regina puzzled and asked "did you tell her?"

Regina panicked and rushed to answer before he revealed anymore " honey we both were worried sick about you we're glad your okay" ,she looked nervously to see if Emma suspected anything but Emma had that same clueless look on her face as always and was distracted by the nurse. Hours later the doctor came in

"It's time for Henry to rest now, its been a long day, you'll check on him in the morning ,your room is just across the hall ladies"

Regina kissed Henry goodnight and left to make a phone call while Emma stayed with Henry a bit longer and asked him

"Henry what did you mean when you asked your mom if she told me? Told me what? I acted like I didn't notice because she seemed very panicked about it"

"I can't tell you, I promised her I wouldn't share her secret"

"fine kid don't tell me I'll find out myself see you in the morning"

Emma kissed his forehead and left to see where Regina went ,she ran into a nurse that led her to where the room was ,Emma entered not realizing Regina was already there changing ,Emma let out an awkward laugh and closed the door immediately while screaming she was sorry ,"did I just see the mayor in her underwear? This whole room arrangement thing is gonna be very tricky" she thought.

Regina on the other hand was very embarrassed by this incident ,not just because she was a shy woman but also because of her attraction to miss swan, after a while Emma knocked on the door and entered, the mayor was in her night gown in bed reading acting as if she didn't even notice her coming in, Emma threw herself on the second bed knocked her boots off took off her red leather jacket and crawled under the sheets, Regina tried so hard not to look at her from across the room but failed on numerous occasions, Emma seemed agitated and uncomfortable she kept moving around and making frustrated noises and Regina couldn't take it anymore ,

"Can you stop it I'm trying to read here!"

"Sorry it's just Mary Margret forgot to get me my PJ's unlike Kathryn who remembered to bring yours, those jeans are killing me I cant sleep in them"

"Well then take 'em off and quit whining miss swan"

Regina couldn't believe she just said those words,she put her head back in her book and tried to seem like this statement didn't turn her on ,she looked over to see Emma slip the jeans from under the sheets and drop them on the floor while smiling seductively, Regina looked away and stared blankly into her book again, "why is she looking at me like that? Does she know? Is she flirting ? or is it just my wishful thinking, maybe she's just an awkward person!",Regina shook her head as if she was getting the thoughts out of her mind ,she turned off the lights and pretended to sleep ,while Emma turned and tossed in frustration again ,she took off her bra thinking Regina is asleep and dropped it on the floor over her jeans ,Regina noticed the erect nipples now visible from under Emma's tank top,she tried painfully to will her body to stop enjoying the view from the other bed across the room ,but all she felt was that familiar throb between her legs, she couldn't help but lower her hand under the sheets and give her frustrated clit a few strokes with her slender long perfect fingers ,unintentionally she let out a moan without realizing ,which caused Emma to suddenly turn her head towards her , she immediately closed her eyes and pretended to sleep ,while Emma continued to examine closely whether what she heard was what she thought or if the mayor was having a dream or something ,she smiled again and thought to herself it can't be! and just let her body take over her and fell into deep sleep. A few hours later she was awakened by some noises coming from the mayor's bed ,regina was obviously moaning heavily now, Emma stared in disbelief at the sleeping brunette pleased by the discovery ,"Regina mills was having an intense sex dream and I get to watch!"

-"that must be one intense dream, she's getting loud"

-"I wonder who she's dreaming about! The lucky bastard! that woman is one hot goddess"

Emma drifted in thoughts for a moment and couldn't help but notice her own arousal.

Ohh .. emmaa …

The blond was brought back to earth when she heared her name ,did the mayor just utter her name during her sex dream? Did she hear that right?

Emmaa…please …

She heard it clearly this time! And suddenly everything started making sense, Henry's remark earlier, the odd behavior displayed by the mayor on numerous occasions, 's little hints, everything was falling into place! She is that lucky bastard! The mayor was dreaming about her!

Emma stayed in her thoughts for a while till the sun started to rise, she kept thinking all through the night while looking from time to time at the beauty sleeping in the next bed, questioning if she even wanted to go down that road again, if she could handle another heart break, if it was best for Henry ,if she could handle the mayor's struggle with dominance ,and if she even had feelings for that woman at all, she obviously was attracted to her ,but could she actually fall for her, even through all those questions ,one thing didn't escape her mind not even for a second, it was that earlier incident when Regina let herself be vulnerable and collapsed in her arms and lingered there for some time, nothing melted Emma's heart more than the sight of a broken woman ,the sadness and sorrow she recognized in her eyes ,it was the most painful yet beautiful thing she had ever seen, Regina might have enormous strength and power yet in that small moment it all seemed so fragile, like all that glorious and majestic ways she acts like she's in command were really just walls ,in that small moment Regina was naked ,bare ,exposed and oh so beautiful ,and what made her even more dazzling was that small flicker of light in her eyes even when she was heartbroken and in despair.

Emma felt a rush of warmness spread through her body , as she realized that she already has fallen for her in that small moment, and she couldn't wait to express it! But she didn't know how!

Interrupted by a sleepy Regina - "good morning miss swan,did you sleep well?"

"you could say I had some sleep, but not much, I see you on the other hand had a reaaally good night last night huh"

"and why do you seem so certain I suppose it was okay" Regina blushed as she remembered her dream, she knew her dreams get intense and she sleep talks sometimes but this couldn't be the case here! Could it?

Regina looked away ashamed and asked nervously "Did I ? did u hear anything?"

"oh yes! I heard plenty madam mayor, I'm surprised the nurses didn't hear" emma replied with a smirk on her face.

"oh god! oh god! I'm horrified! I'm sorry you had to hear that,I …."

"you have nothing to be ashamed of Regina, we're both women here I understand more than anyone, it's not like you had any control over the situation , I'm just glad one of us enjoyed herself in those uncomfortable beds"

Regina had no idea that Emma knew that the dream was about her,so she smiled with embarrassment and changed the subject, Emma felt the need to tease the mayor a little so she stood up to get her jeans and bra from the floor exposing herself completely to Regina, she slowly bent over to get her clothes , Regina's eyes widened at the sight of Emma's body barley covered by almost see through panties and a tank top with very thin fabric ,she couldn't hide her attraction it was too obvious ,she bit on her lips while staring at a bent over Emma , she was breathing heavily ,trying to gather her composure while Emma continued to her tease by slipping her clothes on even slower, she knew Regina couldn't turn away,she swore she could even smell her arousal from here! Regina kept biting her lower lip ,completely taken by how Emma was a million times sexier than what her mind pictured all those nights in the shower, she didn't even notice how her legs were spread ,she was uncomfortably aroused trying too hard not to show it,she forced herself to concentrate shut her legs,and breathe normal again ,Emma was fully dressed now,she gave regina a smirk and a wink and started walking towards the door .

"Wait…" Regina didn't even believe she said that out loud!

"yes madam mayor?"

"mmm, I need you….,I need you to keep that shameful sex dream thing between us miss swas"

"though the town would enjoy hearing stories about their horny moaning mayor,but ofcourse! It'll be our dirty little secret" Emma said with grin and opened the door to walk out , just before she left she turned her face towards Regina, made sure they had eye contact and said seductively "oh and Regina it was not shameful, it was insanely hot" and left.

Regina couldn't wrap her head around what happened, Emma was in fact flirting! That comment, the almost nakedness , the tone of her voice, the looks!, this was finally happening! Regina almost flew out of her bed she couldn't but smile! She dressed up and went to check on Henry.

Henry woke up to see his two mommies holding his hands on each side, he couldn't help but feel this is how it should be, not one without the other, all three of them would make the perfect little family! and he made sure they heard him say that! The three of them spent a whole day filled with joy and laughter, there was some stolen moments between Emma and Regina, they looked at each other differently, they locked lustful eye contact for extended periods of time and almost leaned in for a kiss but were always interrupted by doctors and nurses and visitors, at one point they had to leave Henry with the doctor ,they waited by the door while staring at each other hungrily ,Regina walked up to Emma and whispered into her ear with a breathy voice "follow me dear" and kept walking till she stopped by the medical supplies room, looked around to make sure no one saw them and grabbed Emma in, as soon as she closed the door Emma shoved her powerfully against some shelves ,if Regina loved anything it was that mixture of pleasure and pain, she was crazed out of her mind with passion, she attacked the blonde's body with all her strength ready to claim her lips ,but the blonde grabbed her arms and held them so tightly, Regina couldn't move, she wanted Emma and she wanted her now! But Emma was in control, and she knew it drove the brunette crazy, she kept struggling till Emma whispered in her ears, "I've been fighting the urge to kiss you all day!"

-"well then stop fighting and do it!"

-"someone's a little frustrated, patience madam mayor, you need to answer one thing first! was I any good in the dream?"

-"you knew? Oh you were painfully arousing!"

Emma heard the words barely coming out of Regina, her breathing was heavy now ,she leaned in so slowly and kept teasing the obviously horny brunette until finally she gave in and crashed their lips together, she bit Regina lower lip which caused her to open her eyes as she felt her own wetness right away, they kept their lips locked till they couldn't breathe anymore, their hands tightly gripping each other's bottoms ,they acquired a rhythmic movement with their lips and bodies their tongues tangled up ,they were so turned on to a point where they started dry humping without realizing it! Regina couldn't help but let out hungry little moans while kissing sucking on Emma's jaw line and neck , which drove her insane, they were both out of breath! But were brought back by a petrified nurse!

"Mayor mills? Sheriff swan? Oh god! Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt I'll get out of your way, sorry" and she closed the door with a loud bang

The two women laughed uncontrollably as they fixed each other's clothes and hair getting ready to leave the supply room!  
- "that poor woman! did you see her face? "

They took a moment to catch their breath, and were ready to leave ,Emma reached for the door but Regina stopped her

-"wait, you have lipstick on your neck dear" she reached to wipe it off but realized it wasn't lipstick It was a hickey

-"well I guess you'll have a little proof that this wasn't a dream" Regina leaned in and kissed Emma's lips so tenderly , while Emma stood there frozen in her spot ,she had never been kissed that tenderly in her life, she felt some sort of a head rush ,dizziness ,as if the earth just moved from under her, and her knees caved in against the weight, Regina's body supported Emma's and held her up, "are you okay dear?"

Emma smiled and nodded "yeah, it's just your lips, they knocked the wind from under me"

They smiled and shared a sweet moment then left to spend the rest of the day with their son.

Henry was a smart kid ,he noticed the sudden hair and clothes messiness , it wasn't like that when they left,he noticed that Regina's lipstick was wiped off and Emma's hickey was too red to even miss, and they seemed too distracted staring at each other to even look at him

" what took you so long! The doctor left 20 minutes ago!"

"Honey we were just talking to some of the other parents "

"oh sure the other parents wiped off your lipstick on Emma's shirt right mom!"

Both women couldn't help but smile at that remark, that kid was too smart! They couldn't sneak around without him noticing, Regina wanted to deny it but Emma quickly answered

-"kid you should consider becoming a detective! , you have to sleep now it's been a long day we'll talk more tomorrow I promise"

-"okay goodnight then"

Both women kissed him goodnight and left to their room side by side their hands almost touching, as if no one else was in the hospital no one in the hallways, they only saw each other everyone else faded like a scene from a movie, the little time it took for them to get there felt like forever ,they both knew what they were walking towards, and they couldn't wait, as soon as Regina held the door handle to open it Emma cupped her face and kissed her, but Regina stopped her "wait till we get inside dear, we don't need more audience like that poor nurse now do we?"

They got in and locked the door behind them ,Regina reached and turned off the lights ,it wasn't too dark there's was a dim light coming from the night lamp ,Emma slowly held Regina's hands and maneuvered her towards one of the bed, and sat down next her, their eyes didn't break off they were gazing intensely at each other ,Emma leaned closer and reached for Regina's face to move the hair away , "your hair is so beautiful and soft, and those eyes of yours they're driving me insane, I don't think I've ever met a sexier woman"

Regina didn't expect to be that blown away its been too long since anybody had given her a sincere compliment, she felt butterflies in her stomach and was blushing like teenager ,it was the cutest thing Emma had ever seen so she smiled and leaned in even closer their noses were touching "you're so cute when you blush like that" Regina smiled in the usual devious way while arching her left eyebrow "I was hoping for a word slightly stronger than cute miss swan" and bit her own lip then gently kissed emma,she parted the blonde's lips with her tongue and finally let out a moan at the contact of their tongues ,they were moving rhythmically yet so painfully slowly,every little move lingered a bit longer as if they were savoring every little moment every lip movement ,every heartbeat , they Paused every once in a while to meet each other's eyes and connect emotionally while _gently_ leaning their forehead against each other , things were starting to get heavy their breaths were louder and they were moving a bit faster, Emma surprised Regina by putting her hand between her legs ,Regina's eyes widened and her legs rapidly spread she loved the pressure ,Emma kept rubbing the other woman over the material of her pants but was frustrated she was longing for flesh contact, so she paused leaving a very disappointed brunette in agony, "please don't stop " so Emma smirked at the desperate comment by the woman who never shown weakness before, "I'm not stopping baby we barely started now let's get you out of this suit " Emma stood up and undressed faster than she could remember while Regina examined every piece of flesh revealed before her eyes,she was burning with desire and admiration for this woman ,she imagined this moment a million times before ,the moment she watches Emma undress for her ,but reality was so much better than all her fantasies combined this woman was a vision ,long legs, perfect thin waist ,tight abdomen ,round breasts ,erect nipples, she was beautiful in every way ,Regina stood up ,walked slowly towards the naked blonde and whispered in her ears, telling her how sexy and beautiful she thought she was, she approached her slowly, cupped her breasts and ran her tongue in circles around her nipples then kissed each of them very tenderly, Emma was overwhelmed by how gentle regina's every touch was,she expected her to be so aggressive like how she normally acted, but now she was finally realizing that all this was a mask and she really was a tender sweet person, Emma was still dying for real skin contact, so she started unbuttoning Regina's silk shirt slowly kissing every little spot she revealed ,she dropped the shirt on the floor then eagerly reached for the pants and lowered them right away,then came back up for more wet kisses ,she started reaching for the bra ,but regina unconsciously backed away and fellon the edge of the bed again, so emma kneeled at her knees and asked

"Regina is something wrong?"

"no ,sorry, it's just a reflex thing I guess, I haven't done this in a long time" Regina answered with a confused look on her face

"Have you ever been with a woman before?"

"can't say that I have miss swan" Regina answered while looking at the floor as if she was ashamed to admit it

"you know if your uncomfortable with this we can stop " Emma answered disappointedly

So Regina unhooked her own bra and threw it on the floor with the rest of the clothes "do I seem like I want to stop, you have no idea how long I waited for this to happen"

Overwhelmed by the view Emma couldn't handle her own arousal she was still kneeling on the floor while Regina sat topless on the bed ,she stared at the brunette's bare breasts for what seemed like hours for Regina, "you have the most beautiful breasts ,I truly mean it I never met a sexier woman" Emma kissed each nipple hungrily attacking them with her tongue ,"I want to see what you taste like Regina" she put her fingers on each side of the brunette's little waist ,and started taking off her panties, Regina lifted herself up a little bit to help her ,so Emma lowered the panties so slowly all the way to her ankles and took them off completely ,she noticed how wet the panties were and realized that this woman was probably dying for release right now, Emma looked up and smiled "someone's a little wet, would you like me to lick you clean madam mayor"

regina could barley talk ,her voice was failing her "y ..ye…yess ,yes I would very much like that sheriff "

emma placed both hands on regina's knees made eye contact and spread her legs ,she noticed a shameful look on regina's face while she shut her legs back together,the mayor was a shy woman "I get it ,its your first time,regina, you're so beautiful,trust me, you have nothing to be ashamed off'' regina recognized the sincerity in Emma's eyes and tone ,she realized she was being insecure and slowly spread her own legs revealing herself completely to emma who was still kneeling between her legs she hasn't been that naked and intimate with someone since Daniel ,she was terrified ,she was nervous ,insecure, and open, her heart was racing, she felt alive for the first time in years,and she loved it, Emma started planting gentle kisses along her inner thighs getting closer to where she desperately needed to be touched, "oh Emma please …"

-"say the word regina,and I'll do it what would you like me to do"

" I need you to touch me right here" she grabbed emma's head with both hands and placed it on her center, while she ran her fingers through the blonde's hair

Emma leaned closer and kissed Regina's clit, the brunette shivered at contact and let out a slightly loud moan for approval, Emma continued with gentle kisses,she finally started circling Regina's entrance with her tongue and then stuck it in there,regina screamed out and gripped the sheets tightly and arched her back "oh dear god yes!" while emma continued sucking and moving her tongue professionally with a constant pace inside regina,while positioning her hands on her lower back,she kept picking up the pace until she could feel Regina getting very loud and close to coming ,her wetness was all over Emma's face she backed away leaving regina very agitated and in pain ,she threw her on the bed and climbed over her planting kisses all over her breasts neck ,jaw line then lips ,while regina was catching her breath she put her own hands between her legs but emma stopped her "you can't touch yourself, im gonna be the one to make you come"

"well then do it already ,I can't handle any more teasing!" and regina immediately stuck her finger inside emma so aggressively to make sure she got how much agony she was in,causing emma to moan with shock ,pain,and anticipation ,so she followed regina's lead and stuck two fingers inside the other woman as well,they were sending each other signals through their finger movement ,each woman moving her finger in the exact pace and pressure she needed from the other woman ,it wasn't too long before they both could tell that they're close,they picked up the pace again,Regina closed her eyes and almost gave in to her orgasm but was brought back by emma's kiss "stay with me ,don't look away ,don't close your eyes"regina nodded and kept their eyes locked

-"im ready"

- "okay come for me now" emma and regina moved their fingers faster applied more pressure until they both shivered and twitched as they went over the edge and came together all over each other's hands ,they slowly descended back from that state of ecstasy and pleasure and climbed under the sheets together while catching their breaths,emma placed herself directly behind regina on the bed, with both women lying on thier side, and she Put her arm around her while their fingers tangled,regina placed her head right underneath Emma's chin "that was incredible, Emma, you're incredible "

"I don't remember the last time I had an orgasm like this one,regina this feels right, amazing actually"

"not bad for a first time huh?"

"not bad at all,I gotta admit this was the best I've ever had!"

"really?" regina turned her head to face emma she couldn't believe she was her best!

They kept smiling at each other tenderly,their eyes almost glowing with tenderness and love,their hearts warm and their bodies all tangled up in each other and from time to time emma gently ran the tips of her fingers along regina's side sending little shivers to her brain,she felt comfortable in emma's arms,safe,she felt that she finally belonged,emma's heartbeats against her body felt like a sweet melody she couldn't get tired of ,they slowly drifted to sleep wrapped up in that position .

the next morning ,Emma woke up first, she started to recall events from the last evening ,it almost felt unreal like one of her vivid fantasies, if Regina wasn't sleeping naked in her arms she wouldn't have believed it,she kept watching the brunette breathing in and out, she was so peaceful ,she admired every little feature on regina's face,those full lips naturally red,the cute little nose ,the perfect bone structure,the flushed pink cheeks, her sleepy eyes,the messy hair ,she was perfect ,emma noticed that they should probably start getting dressed to check on henry,she couldn't wake her up though,she slowly ran her fingers through the brunette's hair and gently kissed her forehead, "wake up beautiful"

Regina barely opened her eyes annoyed with the harsh sunlight coming from the window,so she crawled underneath the covers and positioned her head facing emma's chest,and looked up smiling "oh so I really wasn't dreaming this time, good morning dear, did I over sleep?"and leaned in to kiss her

" yea a little ,I couldn't wake you up you looked so relaxed "

"when did you wake up?"

"umm , an hour ago I guess"

Regina realized emma was watching her sleep for a whole hour ,she felt a familiar sting in her chest, "a whole hour huh?"

"I could watch you for hours and not get enough of it, you're perfect"

They made out for a while then decided it was time to get out of bed Henry was probably wondering where they were

"I hate to stop doing this ,but we should probably get up dear"

Emma stood up frustrated and grabbed Regina's scattered clothes , "okay on one condition ,im gonna dress you "

Both women stood up facing each other while emma started hooking regina's bra on ,then she reached her own panties and kneeled down between the brunette's legs,she kissed her clit "why don't you put my panties on and I'll wear yours" she slowly lifted it up, kissed the brunette's entrance one more time then covered it up with her lace panties ,regina felt her body ache with desire again,she never thought that putting on clothes would be that hot, emma continued with the pants ,then the silk shirt buttoning it up while sweetly kissing regina's neck,she stared tucking in the shirt in the mayor's pants shoving her hands from behind and pinching her ass,then she shoved it in from the front and suddenly rubbed Regina's clit then walked away and put on her clothes fast, Regina was wet again, and she couldn't believe that she will stay like this all day ,"emma that's torture"

"oh I know I like seeing you horny and aroused all day long" then emma rushed out of the room,regina started fixing her hair and makeup and tried to stop thinking about sex and left to see henry.

Emma was already there laughing and goofing around with him, she went in kissed his forehead, both women sat really close to each other ,they were more comfortable they laughed and made fun of each other ,there was occasional physical contact, they usually sat on opposite sides , Henry noticed the sudden change and decided to give them a little space before he shoved himself in the matter,but he knew something went on between them last night,he made little smart comments every now and then letting them know he was on to them but without being too forward, regina went out to ask the nurse some questions,emma sneaked after her and started looking at her from a distance, regina felt a sudden vibration between her legs ,she let out a surprised moan causing the nurse to stare at her with confusion , regina immediately figured it out,this was why emma wanted her to put on her underwear ,she was planning to torture her all day long, emma kept raising the vibrations using the remote in her pocket ,the nurse was starting to feel uncomfortable as the mayor clutched her arm tightly "madam mayor is everything alright?"

"ye.. yeaa… evv everything is fine ,I just feel dizzy that's all excuse me " regina barely made her way to emma ,she couldn't walk without sending shivers up her spine,

"knock it off,emma " her voice was shaky

"I love watching you moan in agony "

"emma not here please stop it ,I can barely stand up"

"oh come on ,I wanna see how long u can hold it"

"I swear you'll pay if you don't stop it now ,everyone is looking ,do you want me to come infront of the whole town,im the mayor!"

"oh your threatening me now,you know I don't respond well to that"

Regina realized that arguing will be of no use ,Emma looked very pleased with herself, and her knees couldn't hold any longer ,so she sat in the waiting room next to emma ,everyone noticed how odd the mayor was acting, she grabbed emma's fist very hard and told her quietly "emma please everyone is watching"

"Oh you're so hot and flushed ,come on give in,stop fighting it squeeze my hand "

Dr whale was watching closely and he obviously figured out what regina was going through,he knew what an orgasm looks like,so he felt the need to take advantage of the situation and sat on the other side of Regina and started talking to her and asking her questions, emma enjoyed how uncomfortable regina was ,how her answers barely made sense ,and how her breath was getting heavy ,she was going to come infront of the doctor! Regina couldn't hold it any longer,she squeezed emma's hand very tight,and let out a moan ,she was having an orgasm,but pretended she was whispering in emma's ears she shoved her head on emma's shoulder,emma almost hid her with her body and hair,while regina almost screamed in her ears " oh god emma I swear you will pay!"

-"regina no! don't put your hand down there, it'll be too obvious,here,put that water bottle between your legs instead" regina grabbed it fast and pressed it on her entrance as hard as she could

dr whale couldn't contain his amusement ,mayor mills was coming undone,he smirked at the view and when regina finally could breathe again she looked at him to see if he figured it out but noticed his smirk ," madam mayor did you just …?"

-"what? No" and she blushed uncomfortably and rushed out to the hallway followed by emma,

- "come on regina admit it you enjoyed that as much as I did where are you going"

- " emma that was embarrassing,I just moaned and came infront of whale!"

- " I know he wasn't supposed to be part of the plan, sorry ,but come on admit it that orgasm was intense, you almost broke my arm, and that poor water bottle " emma shoved regina against the wall and kissed her

- " it was an earth shattering orgasm ,I wanted to scream from the intensity Emma ,I wanted to rip your clothes off and fuck you right there, that's why I needed privacy!"

- " so you forgive me?"

-"how can I say no to that face" Regina hugged her lover and kissed her back intensely

-"Emma I need to make a quick run to the mansion you stay here with Henry "

-"now? Why?"

-"you know get some clothes ,TAKE A SHOWER, I came twice in the last 24 hours "

-" okay but come back as fast as you can I need a shower and new underwear as well I can't stay in yours they're soaked"

Emma went back to henry's room while regina rushed to mansion ,she took a cold shower to cool off all the intensity, grabbed a couple of sexy lingerie and went back to the hospital ,giving emma a chance to do the same thing,as she waited for emma with henry

-" you told her haven't you?"

-"that obvious huh? ,I didn't tell her everything yet henry,but we're in great place now I don't want to freak her out"

-"why would she freak out, she's obviously in love with you too didn't you see how she keeps looking at you"

-"you think so?"

-"im certain of it,I talked to her,I know how true love looks like,you're both in it"

-"hahaha henry you grew up too fast!,I love you dear"

" I love you too mom"

Emma interrupts fast and entered the room "& I love both of you as well"

Regina turned her head as soon as she heared it, did she mean it ,or was she just being cute and in the moment,she caught emma's eyes and saw her smiling tenderly in her direction.

They playfully kissed Henry's cheeks from each side and told him "sweet dreams kid"

And left to their room,and locked the door again,they rushed and held each other tightly,

"I missed holding you, I don't think I can manage staying away anymore emma"

"well then don't ever let go"

They started kissing roughly, their hands traveling up and down between breasts and bottoms, but they slowed their pace to talk again

"Emma I have a confession to make,and I need you not to freak out"

"okay then let's sit down and talk"

Both women sat on the bed wrapping their legs together and held each other's hands

-" emma ,this won't be easy for me to say, I haven't been with someone for too long,ever since my fiancé' died years ago ,I put up walls,and pushed almost everyone away,I attacked every act of compassion that ever came my way,I don't trust people near me so I never let them in,I've been so hurt and alone that with time I felt like I was dead ,and im tired, I lost myself years ago,and found myself again when you touched me,from the moment you walked in ,that first time our eyes met I felt it,I knew you were something special ,I knew you could be my salvation, and it terrified me,I couldn't explain what was happening inside me ,I didn't recognize it at the beginning I thought it was merely a sexual attraction ,but then I realized my feelings for you were much deeper, I longed to be wrapped up in you,I wanted to talk to you ,to reveal myself ,all of me ,the secrets the lies ,the pain,I wanted to let you in ,but ended up pushing away at every attempt, emma Im in love with you, I've been in love with you for months now, and I can't hold it in me anymore, I get if this is too much for you and you would like to leave now …"

Emma was overwhelmed by regina's eye's she was tearing up all through her confession,emma reached to her face and wiped regina's tear and kissed her lips,

-"Regina I'm not going anywhere,im not afraid you can lean on me ,i want to be the one to ease your pain from now on,I wanna hear about your struggles ,your battles,the demons in your head,I want to understand your sorrow ,and hold you all night long till it goes away,I got that all your previous actions were just you protecting yourself ,you struggling, entrapped by your own walls,when I held you that first time while you cried 2 days ago and looked into your eyes ,my heart was in pieces ,it broke me to see all that fear and misery in your eyes,you looked so defeated,like somehow you expected pain,as if it was never that far,and it made its way back to you,like an old familiar friend ,you were so beautiful ,and I fell for you right there,I felt connected to you,like your eyes just revealed your whole story to me,and those past days ,the sex,your tender touch,I was never touched that gently before,every time your fingers were on my body I felt like a piece of the puzzle was falling into the right place,I don't see myself with anyone else, the curves of your body ,the smell of your hair,the tone of your voice,and your eyes ,they belong to me,everytime you looked at me your eyes had a flicker of light that melted my heart,I wanna keep gazing at you for years to come, I love you too regina"

Both women were in tears,while they tenderly started undressing each other, they made love and fell asleep while listening to each other's heartbeat ,they never reached a similar orgasm, their connection almost felt spiritual ,meant to be,perfect!

Regina never knew insomnia after that night, she called emma, her piece of heaven on earth.


End file.
